


The Proposal

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: Vacation seems like the perfect time to pop the question, Sana thinks.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for my dear friend reza (aka jihyomilkies) so happy birthday reza! i love you buddy <3
> 
> and i hope you guys enjoy this short fluff too :D

Jihyo sighs softly, eyes closed, head tipped to face the sky, letting the sun warm her cheeks. The cool water of the ocean laps over her feet, a blissful breeze dancing over her bare shoulders and ruffling her hair. She takes a deep breath, relaxed when the sharp smell of the ocean greets her senses, the rushing of the waves at high tide, the sand under her feet warm. Arms wind around her and she smiles, knowing it’s Sana even before the woman murmurs a soft, “You look so pretty.” 

Jihyo’s eyes peek open, glancing over her shoulder to catch Sana’s eye. “So do you, baby.” They’re both wearing sundresses, Sana’s a pink floral one and Jihyo’s yellow and white stripes. It was so cold back home, but here in Hawaii it’s perfectly temperate, and they couldn’t be more happy to be away from the cold reality of their usual life - work, work, and more work. 

“Have you decided what you want to do today?” Sana asks, turning Jihyo around in her arms so they’re facing each other. The ocean looks beautiful, but Sana only has eyes for her girlfriend, eyes crinkling at the corner as she watches Jihyo break out in a gleeful grin. 

“This isn’t just about me, this is your vacation too,” Jihyo argues, making Sana laugh and cup her cheek. 

“But I want it to be special for you,” Sana strokes Jihyo’s cheek, the younger woman’s eyes slipping closed in contentment. “You’ve been so caught up with work lately, I want to make sure you enjoy yourself and get to relax.” 

“You’re a sweetheart,” Jihyo stands on tip toe to peck Sana’s lips, but before she can pull away Sana tugs her chin in for a deeper kiss, both of them smiling against each other’s lips. “Let’s just take it easy today, lie on the beach, that sort of thing,” Jihyo finally decides, Sana smiling widely. 

“Whatever you say, you’re the boss,” Sana replies in a sing-song voice, making Jihyo playfully roll her eyes. “My one stipulation is that you have to let me take you out to dinner tonight.” 

“Alright, sounds good to me,” Jihyo agrees pleasantly, honestly entirely content to do anything as long as she’s with Sana right now. 

They end up sunbathing on the beach for most of the afternoon, Jihyo reading a book while Sana lies on her side, chin propped up on her elbow and just admiring Jihyo. Despite having been together for years, this is the first true vacation they’ve ever taken together. Sure, they’ve gone on weekend trips and went home to visit family together, but this is the first time they’ve taken off work, booked the whole thing in advance, and are able to stay for a full week. 

It’s been wonderful, like another honeymoon phase all over again, and Sana is just so thrilled to see Jihyo free of the stresses of work for now. She has such a fast paced, stressful job with the company she works for, she’s always pulling long hours and working overtime, and she’s really been downtrodden lately. But now, she glows, cheeks rosy, skin sunkissed and smile so much brighter than normal. Sana can’t help but admire her, can’t find her anything less than mesmerizing. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Jihyo asks with a small chuckle, peeking over her sunglasses to meet Sana’s eyes.” 

“You’re just beautiful,” Sana sighs, and Jihyo softens, looking genuinely touched. “It’s so nice to see you so happy.” 

“Aw,” Jihyo sets her book aside. “You’re such a sap lately.” 

“It’s cause I love you so much, you goof,” Sana teases gently, shifting closer so they’re touching slightly, resting her cheek on Jihyo’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, honey,” Jihyo whispers, taking Sana’s hand. “You’re the best thing in my life.” 

“Now you’re the sap,” Sana playfully pokes Jihyo’s side, making her laugh and swat Sana’s hand away. 

Once the tide goes down, they venture into the ocean, cautious at first and then braving to swim out a bit further, enjoying that even the water is slightly warm, and so beautiful. They swim after each other, playfully splashing one another and laughing like crazy. It’s been so long since they felt so carefree, and it’s a wondrous feeling. It feels like falling in love all over again as they lock eyes, both brightly grinning, reaching to grasp each other’s hands and pulling each other in close, swaying together in the ocean. It’s a nice private stretch of beach, they almost feel as if they have it to themselves, glad they chose to avoid the huge tourist areas now. 

Eventually, when they’ve had their fill of swimming and the sun, they head back to their hotel room to clean up and dress a bit more nicely for dinner. Sana browses the nearby restaurants in the catalog the hotel gave them while Jihyo is at the mirror curling her hair and fixing her makeup, wondering why Sana suggested they dress so formally, but not put off by it. She knows sometimes Sana likes the grandeur of things, and maybe she simply wants to make the evening feel extra special by dressing all fancy. 

“Okay, I’ve picked the place,” Sana calls cheerily, making Jihyo smile and peek her head around the corner. 

“Are you gonna keep it a secret?” Jihyo teases, laughing when Sana nods, resolving to just finish up so they can hurry and she can know where they’re headed. 

They end up at a nice, beachfront restaurant at a table on the patio, overlooking a more populated stretch of beach with people milling around, palm trees overhead, and the sun burning a pretty, tantalizing early evening golden in the sky. Jihyo reaches for Sana’s hand the second they sit down, running her thumb absentmindedly over the skin there, making Sana smile and feel her cheeks heat as a blush rises in them. 

About halfway through their meal, Sana asks abruptly, “Do you ever think about the future?” 

Drawn from her focus watching people swimming in the ocean, Jihyo turns to face her girlfriend. “What do you mean?” 

“Like…” Sana’s eyes fall, and she looks nervous, which makes Jihyo worry a bit - Sana is never nervous. She’s always been the confident one, the bubbly one, the one who doesn’t doubt herself. “Our future. Together.” 

“Oh,” Jihyo is a bit confused why Sana brought this up so out of the blue, but she figures maybe her mind was just wandering. “Of course, I mean...I want to be with you forever.” 

“You really do?” Sana asks quietly, peeking back up at Jihyo with warmth behind her eyes

“Of course I do, baby,” Jihyo smiles reassuringly, squeezing Sana’s hand. “You’re the love of my life.” Sana finally breaks out in a smile, both of them able to relax then.

As they’re heading back to the hotel after dinner, the sun just beginning to slide below the horizon, Sana asks in a soft voice if they could go for a walk down on the shore to watch the sunset, and Jihyo happily obliges, excited to make this vacation just as special for Sana as her girlfriend has been trying to make it for her. So they stroll along the beach hand in hand for a while, enjoying the coolness of the air as the sun melts into the horizon line, sky all different shades of orange and pink. They’re quiet, but content to be so, just enjoying each other’s presence for a while. 

That is, until Sana stops them suddenly, turning to take Jihyo’s hands in hers. “Okay,” Sana takes a deep breath, a tremor to her voice, and Jihyo really begins to think the worst. She can only assume something is wrong, given how funny Sana has been acting all night, how nervous she’s seemed. Jihyo holds her breath, almost wanting to cut Sana off and ask if they can wait to talk about it until they get home, but before she can Sana gets down on one knee, pulling a ring box from her dress pocket with quivering hands. 

“Oh my gosh,” Jihyo gasps under her breath, mouth agape, hands coming up to cover it in disbelief. 

“Jihyo,” Sana looks like she’s already tearing up, and it makes Jihyo well up too. “I’ve wanted to wait for the right time to do this, because I wanted to make sure we were at the right place in our lives before asking.” She takes a deep breath. “I have always known you’re the one for me, but the time just felt right now. You’re the love of my life, I couldn’t imagine life without you, and I wouldn’t want to build a life and family with anyone else.” A tear slips down Sana’s cheek and Jihyo reaches to affectionately swipe it away. “So, will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Jihyo laughs tearily, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. “Of course, yes.” She pulls Sana up to her feet for a warm, tender kiss, their foreheads knocking together, noses brushing, smiling the second they break part. “We’re getting married,” Jihyo whispers in an awe filled voice. 

“Yeah baby,” Sana kisses her forehead. “We’re getting married.”

**Author's Note:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


End file.
